


his favourite

by stamets



Category: The Irishman (2019)
Genre: M/M, warning: soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets
Summary: Based on the Twelvetide Drabbles prompt "chocolate". Come get y'alls ice cream folks
Relationships: Jimmy Hoffa/Frank Sheeran
Kudos: 112
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	his favourite

Jimmy ate his ice cream, as he did with his signature macho dandyism. Chocolate with pieces of strawberry.

“Hmmmm.”

He leaned back with his hands raised in the air in clenched fists to emphasize his following words:

“ _Nobody_ does it like the Italians.” He laughed and returned to his ice cream. “You know I don’t like to be disturbed in my sleep, but for this – you can wake me up anytime.”

Four months and seven days later, Frank struggled to balance opening the bedroom door with the bucket of ice cream in his other hand. It was just after midnight, and the smell of chocolate and strawberry woke the sleeping man.

Frank tried to be soft as he placed the bucket on the bedside table.

“Happy birthday Jimmy. I got you your favourite.”


End file.
